


The Truth

by Ruka_Nyan



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Facebook Prompt, spoilers to chapter 249
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruka_Nyan/pseuds/Ruka_Nyan
Summary: In a Skip Beat Facebook group I'm in, a member posted a few prompts, here's one of them.Prompt: “Kyoko finds out about Ren/Corn?Kuon when Ren pushes her out of the way of Kimiko’s car and gets hit himself and his Ren wig comes off. Yashiro covers for the crowd saying he’s preparing for a role as a Yakuza or something.”SPOILERS TO CHAPTER 249





	The Truth

Kyoko stood in a line with the last four girls who’ve auditioned for the part. Some had already been eliminated in the first few rounds. She’d just completed the final round, which was a critique on using proper etiquette. A test proving they’d done previous research for the role. Having worked at the Inn, and her time with Hiro’s Grandfather helped her pass with flying colors. Sho had unwittingly helped her again.      

The producer, Kuresaki finally stepped forward and began to speak. 

“While we appreciate all of you who’ve taken the time to show us your own interpretations of the role, there can only be one.The actor receiving the role of Momiji is Kyoko!”

Kyoko paused, absorbing in the words of the man in front of her. She had won the part. She passed the last portion of the audition and captured the attention of the Judges. She and Kanae were both moving forward together! Kyoko beamed at Yashiro who had stepped forward to stand beside her. She couldn’t wait to tell Ren. The girls on either side of her clapped. She deserved it they thought, having seen her perform in the first round. She stepped forward to profusely thank the judges when a loud cry rang out. 

Kimiko stomped forward, her anger aimed towards her uncle. “You…..you said….” she stammered, before turning her anger towards Kyoko. “And who do you think you are huh? You’re just some talento! Your talent is probably all forged! Sharing a manager with Ren Tsuruga, he probably got some insider information for you! You probably cheated!” 

Before Kyoko could even open her mouth, Yashiro stepped between them. Wearing his ice cold manager stare he said to Kimiko, “No, I did not, and would never do so. Also my connection to Ren holds no bearing on Kyoko’s ability to perform above anyone’s expectations”. 

Kimiko started to try and argue back, but Yashiro simply stood there and continued to stare her down. “This isn’t over!” She finally managed to sputter out before hurriedly exiting the room. 

Kuresaki, continued on like nothing happened. Speaking to the remaining girls, he once again thanked them, and dismissed them. After bowing their thanks to the judges, and a quick congratulation to Kyoko, they left; leaving only the judges and Kyoko, and Yashiro. 

Koga spoke up, “Kyoko we just wanted to say how impressed we were by watching you round by round. After being originally dismissed you came back with a firey passion. You delivered us a Momiji that is well developed, and thought out. You understood her beyond just what a script would say. You shined in stage combat, and proved your preparation in the role with your understanding of its most basic principles. During the round where we judged the Chidori’s, and the girl you were paired up with slipped, you never broke character and was able to get the scene back on track the skill of an excellent actor. And lastly you even showed us an excellent display of etiquette. Well done, we all look forward to working with you”.

He and the other judges stood up and came over to exchange proper greetings and also exchanged contact information with both her and Yashiro. The first script reading was set the next week. Exiting the room together they exchanged goodbyes, the judges leaving to announce the final decision for the role of Chidori. 

Finally alone, Kyoko breathed a sigh of relief. She’d did it, they did it.

Bowing one of her graceful bows, “I can’t thank you enough for you help, Super Manager” 

Yashiro smiled, “This will be the next big step for you Kyoko, are you ready to handle it?”

“Of course!, I am LME first love me member” she said with a chuckle. “I am nervous though.”

“Let’s save the nerves for later, celebrate first. While we’re waiting for Miss Kotonami why don’t you call Ren? Yashiro asked. A light blush colored Kyoko’s cheeks.

She didn’t know, but he had heard the end of her conversation with Koga. In that conversation Koga warned her about wearing her heart on her sleeve. Show Business is a tough. The paparazzi eat gossip like that for breakfast. Being a girl, if she wasn’t careful they’d make look like someone who just gets crushes on all her cast members. And overlook the talents she obviously possesses. Yashiro had silently agreed. 

However she must’ve taken Koga’s advice to heart, because her blush didn’t become darker than a dust across her cheeks. Twiddling her fingers a bit, “Do you really mind if I step outside and call?”

“Of course not. I’ll be right here. As it happens I have a few emails I need to send out. I would head to the driveway next to the parking lot. That seems to be the best spot for reception” That was a lie, but what was a white lie once in awhile. Especially if it brought her and Ren closer together. Besides he knew something she didn’t.

Thanking him, Kyoko quickly moved outside to call Ren. Scrolling down on her phone’s contact list, she made it to R. Taking a deep breath she hit call.

“Hello Miss Mogami, how’s the audition going?”

Kyoko couldn’t stop smiling, and it carried over with her voice on the phone, “I got the part!” She practically squealed. 

“Congratulations! You’re really a top actress now, maybe I should come and congratulate you in person, then you can tell me all about it?” Ren asked.

“I couldn't have you drive all the way here just to see me! That’s just too much, and inconsiderate of me to ask Mr. Tsuruga!” Kyoko exclaimed! Ren driving all the way out here? To see her personally? I’m just a Kouhai, nothing more.

“But I’m the one who offered. Besides I’m already here. Do you see me? Ren stood up out of his car across the lot and waved. 

Kyoko’s voiced hitched in her throat. He was here, Mr. Tsurgura was here to see her, in person. This wasn’t anything more than him being her Senpai right? Just a courtesy of him since he still had the day off. Did she have the right to dream of more?

“Excuse me, Miss Mogami do you see me waving? I can see you, I’m just across the lot” 

“Yes, sorry! I’ll be right over!” Ending the call, she made towards Ren, making sure to walk,  giving her time to manage her face before reaching him.

Ren smiled to himself, eyes on Kyoko. She’d hung up the phone before he could respond that he’d come to meet her instead. Oh well, the girl he loved was coming across the lot to meet him, and she had on a smile that could outshine a thousand suns. Soon, I need to tell her everything soon. I just hope she can forgive me for all the depict about Corn, and accepting my darker half. Soon he told himself again, just not today.       

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midway in the lot sat Kimiko. Ren’s waving had caught her attention. When she made out who he was looking at she was disgusted. She’d overhead Kyoko’s conversation with Koga. About her liking Ren Tsuruga. Ridiculous. Did that girl really believe that god of a man would ever like her back? More importantly, did she really think that she could take the role of Momiji away from her? Kimiko huffed as Kyoko moved across the lot towards Ren. “That role was supposed to be mine! My stupid uncle was supposed to make sure of that. Guess I’ll have to take care of it myself.”     
       
Kimiko hit the gas pedal causing the car the rev and screech. Ren and Kyoko broke eye contact to locate the noise. Kyoko seeing the car come right at her froze, panicked. She couldn’t move, didn’t have time to think. Time felt like it slowed at Kyoko looked to meet eyes with the driver. Realizing it was Kimiko, everything about Erika clicked into place. But it was too late for that, too late to move even if she could. Kyoko closed her eyes.

She felt something ram into her. She fell to the ground only a few feet from where she was standing. Only mildly scraped Kyoko sat up confused. She should have gone flying from being hit by the car. Looking up towards Kimiko, Kyoko saw nothing but horror on her face. Looking to where Kimiko was staring and saw him. There was Ren, splayed out about 100 feet from where they were unconscious and bleeding. Kyoko ran to him, screaming for help.

Yashiro, along with a few others had heard the commotion, and left to investigate. Yashiro saw Kimiko first, standing still staring by the drivers door. Next he found Kyoko and Ren, or who he thought was Ren with blonde hair. He pulled out his phone and immediately dialed for emergency services. Running over he saw the Ren wig on the ground. Scooping it up he ran up to Kyoko who was trying to wake him up, unsuccessfully with tears running down her face. 

A crowd had gathered wondering what had happened. Someone with training applied some basic first aid. It wasn’t enough. The ambulance soon appeared and they wasted no time loading Ren in the back and taking him away. Yashiro got the name of the hospital from the paramedics and sent Kyoko with him. 

“I’ll meet you there soon, I promise” he had told her. Watching the ambulance race away he turned toward the crowd of curious onlookers, a cover story still trying to come to mind to explain the blonde hair, that he wasn’t even aware of. And he needed to find out what really happened, starting with Kimiko, and the girl in the wheelchair who has reappeared. 

“Wait for me Kyoko, I’ll be there soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked the first chapter! This is the first time I've posted fanfiction in awhile; but I hope you'll come back for more! I haven't decided how long this is going to be yet. But it's not going to be anything crazy. See you in Chapter 2!


End file.
